Dance of Destiny
by Sahara Hyuuga
Summary: Just a short nip as my first attempt for my favorite pairing Neji/Hinata. Literally, they just danced.


**A/N**: _**S****tandard Disclaimer applies.**_ The story was inspired by a classical of Johann Sebastian Bach "Largo". I was listening to it when the idea just popped in me and it kept nagging me unless I write down and publish it. The rating category was just to be safe considering others would be askance because of my pairing preference. Yes, I am very much aware they are cousins but I have my own reasons why I love the pair.

* * *

**DANCE OF DESTINY**

"_Largo" _by_ Johann Sebastian Bach_

She stood hugging herself from the chilly autumn night breeze. The sky was clear with the moon shone unhindered by clouds. It was a spectacle. All the stars twinkled adorning the velvety black night. The moon illuminated the ground where she stood, her garden in bloom. Her backdrop was simply enchanting.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms pulled her from behind and Hyuuga Hinata gasped when she realized she was trapped by those bandaged arms within a second, fingers found hers and interlaced them. She knew she must felt assaulted but her senses hadn't warned her of any danger. Instead, she leaned back against the body of her 'attacker'. She doesn't need to look behind who it was. She knew his presence well without the need of Byakugan. She recognized his chakra. She knew his scent.

"It's late. What are you doing here?" His voice was deep, almost monotone, but gentle.

"Wondering."

A short silence hanged between them. Hinata knew he was silently deciding whether he should ask what or leave it just like that. Most of the times, really, he won't but there are times when he would allow himself to indulge with her silly musings. And tonight is a special night, so he asked.

"About?"

"Oh, nothing of significance, really."

She knew of course that kind of response would not be enough for him, but most of the times he let her be with her musings. But if he prods about it, she'll be glad to tell him and if he doesn't, she'll find a way to tell him anyway. Actually, she was just teasing him. He knew it for sure and he refused to play with her "little game".

"If you say so."

Hinata pouted disappointedly. As expected of him, he really wouldn't make a fuss.

"Ne, Neji-kun." Hinata shifted a little sideways so that her forehead was resting at his cheek.

"What is it, Hinata-sama?"

"Well, I h-had always d-dream…"

"Stuttering again, I see. Must really be something if you say it's _nothing_."

"Oh" Hinata blushed seeing him smirk, figuring her out.

"Well?" He asked her teasingly.

"Well, I had a-always dreamed dancing under the moonlight." She shifted her head to hide the deepening blush on her cheeks. "I know it's silly but the night… it's just… enchanting." She added hurriedly.

He was silent for a moment.

"Well, it looked wonderful. Reminds me of your eyes." His tone was thoughtful.

"Hyuuga eyes, you mean."

"Yours especially."

"Oh!" She was surprised at his remark. Lately, he'd been giving something of those, still she can't get used to it.

Slowly, she turned to look at him in the eye. His arms remained fastened around her waist. He met her gaze with an almost sheepish grin in his lips.

"I don't dance," he said.

Reading between the lines, Hinata threw her arms excitedly around his neck. She felt his hair silky smooth beneath her fingers. She had always adored his hair. Her fingers dug through the silky strands until her palms were flat against his bare nape.

Neji felt himself shiver when her warm hand touched the back of his neck.

"We'll do it slowly," Hinata instructed. "Just move along with me."

So they started a slow dance. Their foot moved without haste as if they had all the time in the world, with all the enchantment of the night. Slow, like a butterfly dance, free and filled with subtle emotions, accompanied by the silent classical music that was the rhythm of their heart, beating in unison.

Their eyes were locked with untainted passion, seeing each other nothing less than the very person they had fallen for back when he was four and she was three at their first meeting when the first chaste love was born.

That feeling was tainted by the passing years and events as reality started to step into their lives. Suffering and hatred broke them apart when their supposedly one but divided clan made clear of their status in the family. Reality shattered their innocence and their secret dreams. It forced them to bury the only genuine thing amidst the Hyuuga arrogance and indifference. They both shared it and both had forgotten it.

It had taken them years to revive what they thought had been lost. It had taken great pain from the two of them. Great sacrifice on her part, almost paying it with her life and an incredible guilt on his part. He was awfully sorry and although he never uttered an apology, she understood and still smiled kindly her forgiveness. Unwittingly, that was the very moment he started researching that missing piece of him he thought had been lost for the past eleven years.

Hyuuga Neji had always believed in destiny. He was right to believe with such ferocity, though he made a grave mistake when he thought that there's absolutely nothing one could do about it. When, blinded by his hatred, he pushed himself to go against the tide of his own destiny.

Hyuuga Hinata had made him see his mistake. He would never know how, all he knew was that her words had taken away the blindfold enabling him to see a new light of what 'destiny' really meant. While it is true that destiny could never be changed, it plays tricks on each individual, demanding one to make choices. Making the right decisions then demands courage and willpower to face what lies ahead of one's choice and the strength to face the consequences of what had been chosen.

Hyuuga Neji knew he was right that no one could ever break free from his destiny but Hyuuga Hinata made him see that within his own destiny, there's a vast ground and huge opportunities to make choices. Choices that can certainly affect other's, for one's destiny is intermingled with other's, forming a very complicated spider-like web. That was what he learned, the hard way.

Their dance was coming to an end when Hinata, entranced by the smile he allowed to adorn his face only on a very few occasions and only around her, reached up to touch his lips like a very curious child. Her fingers were cold against his lips and it felt so light like feathers. His lips, however, felt warm and Hinata had to bit her own lips to contain the rush of electricity on her body.

A shiver hit Neji's body at her light touch. He caught her hand and pressed a kiss on her palm. He sighed, trying to keep his cool.

"I had always thought you're cute," he said lightly.

"Not as much as when I was three." Her characteristic blush adorned her face.

"I had always admired such courage."

"It was all that was left of me that time."

"I had always craved such strength as yours."

"I'll share it with you." She blushed even more.

Her arm snaked its way to his back hugging him closer as if to let that strength flow to him. Amazingly, Neji felt a warm sensation enveloped him and he relished at the feeling pulling her tighter to him.

"I had always thought you're strong"

"For both of us. That's the best I can do if I can't be as strong as you."

He chuckled. "Your strength had already surpassed mine in ways only few people recognized."

Hinata blushed redder at the comment and buried her head in his chest.

"_You do not know your power over me_," Neji mentally added.

Unknown to them, a pair of opalescent eyes had been watching them in awe since their dance began. Those eyes had been witness of the gradual transformation of this love story. She had always thought it coming but still couldn't stop herself from feeling amazed at how a beautiful bond blossomed.

She stood at a darker side of the porch watching the couple danced barefoot amidst the blooming garden with a cloudless sky and serene full moon. She couldn't help her lips from tilting into a smile as her mind drifted into a romantic scene of her own. When would it be? She doesn't know but firmly believed it would come.

The silent observer flinched when a strong hand closed on her right shoulder.

"Peering stealthily yet putting your guard down not only gets you discovered, you could have died as well, daughter."

"But I'm not on a mission." She tried not to pout as she protested. It is highly inappropriate in the presence of the other, she thought.

"Right. And having some crazy thoughts on your own." The older Hyuuga commented almost sternly, almost, if not for the small chuckle that unguardedly escaped his mouth. He caught himself but reasoned mentally that hidden like this with only his daughter to hear it, seemed not so bad at all.

"No, I'm not. Admiring and dreaming doesn't necessarily equal going crazy, Otou-sama."

"Well said… Off to bed then, Hanabi. Let the couple be." Hiashi said as he turned back his way to the darkened halls of their chambers to which the younger Hyuuga followed but not after she made one last admiring look at the lovely couple in the gardens.

"_At least, something genuine and pure had come out, finally, amidst the broken ties and pretenses of the Hyuuga," _she said to herself. _"Yours' is a speck of hope for all of us in this family, Main or Branch. So you better not disappoint us."_

_

* * *

_

There it goes… my first attempt to Neji/Hinata bandwagon…

To make things clear, Neji and Hinata here is already engaged. And to those who aspire change and unification of the clan, their union is a hope. And although their union was agreed mostly by the Hyuugas, doesn't necessarily mean that it would be easier for them. That was Hanabi's ending remarks was all about.

Thanks for reading... Review and tell me how was it… Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated… Jan ne!


End file.
